At parties where beverages are being served, it is often desirable to move about while carrying a beverage. It is generally desirable to have one hand free with the other hand available to carry a cup or other beverage container. The free hand is thus available for a variety of different uses including carrying food, shaking hands, and a multitude of other uses.
In some instances, it is desirable to enjoy a mixed beverage with the two components of the mixed beverage beneficially kept separate for at least some period of time. The two components are then typically combined together before drinking. As an alternative, the two beverage components could be enjoyed separately rather than being mixed together. In other instances it is desirable to have both snacks and a beverage.
One method for enjoying such a mixed beverage (or beverage and snacks) is to merely carry two cups or other beverage containers. However, then the user does not have a hand remaining free. Because the two beverage components are typically combined together, the user only needs two hands available to hold the two containers for a short period of time, before drink component combination, but then the remaining empty cup must be somehow disposed of if one of the hands is to be freed. Accordingly, a need exists for being able to attach one beverage container to another beverage container when only one beverage container is required, but which containers are detachable from each other so that they can hold separate beverages when desired, such as two components of a mixed beverage.
One example of such a beverage mixture situation is where a primary beverage is being carried by the individual and then someone offers a “shot” of some other beverage to the individual. While the “shot” of the additional beverage could be added directly into the container carrying the first beverage, this removes control from the individual carrying the cup as to how and when and in what proportions to mix the two components together. Rather, control is given to the individual providing the “shot.” Utilizing two separate full size containers requires that the individual utilize both hands, leaving no hands available for other uses. Accordingly, a need exists for beverage containers which can be held to each other while one of the containers can still be used and a second beverage container is removably attachable from the first beverage container when desired, such as for receiving a “shot” to be enjoyed separately or through later mixing with a first beverage in the first container.